collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Perversion
If you have a culture where the only way to get an orgasm is to do it inside a fertile woman’s vagina then you end up with way more manpower to kill your enemies Well @DRAMA MINERALIS I’ve heard that hunter-gatherers are generally not into kinky shit at all — Anonymous, summer 2019 ‘Perversion’ is the opposite of straightness. It is distortion or corruption of the original course, meaning, or state of something. Perversion is in terms of sexual normativity relatively abnormal. Sigmund Freud actually asserted: "The common characteristic of all perversions is that they have abandoned reproduction as their aim. We term sexual activity perverse when it has renounced the aim of reproduction and follows the pursuit of pleasure as an independent goal." Freud does not use the word perversion in a moral sense, but in its neutral objective meaning of turning away from the natural purpose of sexual activity. Cologero Historically, the term developed in a theological context, and meant doing something contrary to “the laws of God”—especially the use of sexuality for anything other than procreation. In the Enlightenment, perversion came to mean any act contrary to “the laws of nature.” As Nature replaced God, physicians replaced priests. With the medicalization of “deviant” behavior, perversion came to be understood as a class of symptoms delineated by psychopathologists. This was the situation just before Freud came on the scene. Contrary to the normal view of perversion, see the perverted view of perversion. Masochistic perversion When the “victim” enjoys the experience, the perversion no longer serves as aggressive discharge. This fits nicely with Goldberg’s definition of perversion as use of the other in a sexualized way in the service of one’s self-image or self-esteem. The aggression felt toward the other causes the abuse that is the essence of perversion. All perversion is then aggression in the name of love. All perversion is objected to by the pervert’s “love objects” precisely because the pervert uses them as objects, not subjects, and thereby dehumanizes and debases them.Richards,A.K. Prevention Human sexual instincts can become fixated on a wide variety of targets, resulting in behaviours ranging from harmless fetishism to child abuse. The recent flood of investigations into historic cases in the UK has brought child protection issues to the top of the news agenda and shown that society is still far from addressing these problems in a rational, evidence-based way maximising harm reduction. Biol. Spiritual perversion ‘A spirit of perversion’ would be a spirit that promotes sinning. The spirit of Perverse can be at work in many different areas of life. In the church, we tend to think of it almost exclusively in terms of sexual perversity, but this demonic spirit can also be found: * Perverting doctrine and promoting false teachings in the church * Perverting the spiritual gifts (the gift of discernment, prophesy, tongues, etc.) * Perverting true love and relationships * Perverting communication, the tongue, and the words we use * Perverting our God-given desires * Perverting our minds/thinking Since our minds are the primary battlefield where the Enemy attacks, the spirit of Perverse usually begins to drop sinful thoughts into our minds, in hopes that the thoughts will take root and become a catalyst for sin. In James 1:14-15, the Apostle writes: “Temptation comes from our own desires, which entice us and drag us away. These desires give birth to sinful actions. And when sin is allowed to grow, it gives birth to death” (NLT). H P Lovecraft can be understood as a prophet in his depictions of the devastation wrought by these qliphotic entities set loose on the world. See: «Angels and Demons» Posted on 2019-06-12 by Cologero. Rhizomata Normalcy; Straightness; Perversion; Deviancy; Abnormality; Normality; Heteronormative The production of perversion Gayness; Queerness; Abuse